


Supernatural Romance 1; Favorite Big Brother

by junseiaoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junseiaoi/pseuds/junseiaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get adopted into the Winchester family where you join the family business.<br/>The romance between you and the supernatural character's bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Romance 1; Favorite Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first fanfiction. Here we go.  
> I'm sorry for any minor or even major errors. Anyway enjoy!

Dean, Sam, and (y/n) have been family for years. It started during John Winchester's hunting career where dozen of Men of Letters were killed. 

(y/n)'s father was a part of the Men of Letters as well as John's closest friend. When he was tragically murdered by demons, (y/n) became all alone in the world. So John took (y/n) in as one of his own.

Dean didn't really like the addition to the family and became hostile towards (y/n), but after awhile he ended up treating (y/n) the same as he does Sam. Always spoiling them. Sam always saw (y/n) as family since the first day. He kept you in check and made sure you were a good girl.

Several years later (y/n) along with Sam had to quit Stanford and join Dean in the family business. 

Today Dean, Sam, and (y/n) are in a hotel room working on a ghost hunt.

"I think I know what this ghost is after." Sam suggests.  
"She wants to go after her cheating husband, Mr. Anderson. I interviewed him earlier." (y/n) says.  
"Alright then let's head out and find the bitch." Dean declares putting on his coat.  
"Wait up, Dean." Sam said trying to catch up grabbing his coat.  
"Yeah, wait up." (y/n) agreeing.  
"Well the ghost isn't going to kill itself, hurry up you two." Dean argues.

Dean drops Sam and (y/n) off at the victim's house.

"The grave is 10 miles from here, Dean, you need to get a move on." Sam demands.  
"Alright, hurry and find the vic, Sammy." Dean finishes and drives off.

By the time Sam catches up with (y/n) at the front door, (y/n) had already opened it.

"Hey, that was quick. Good job, (y/n). You're getting better at picking locks." Sam congratulates.  
"Well I learn from the best." (y/n) smiles opening the door.  
"Alright, let's get a move on." Sam whispers.  
"Wait, S-"

CLICK

Sam feels something cold poke at him through his hair. A rifle pointing straight at his head. Sam slowly puts up his hands.

"Who are you!?" demands a voice.  
"Wait his with me!" (y/n) cries pushing pass Sam. He wouldn't have seen (y/n) if (y/n) didn't do so. (y/n) is after all a little more than a head shorter than Sam.  
"What's going on!?" Mr. Anderson cries.  
"You're in danger, Mr. Anderson." Sam butts in.  
"What!? What is he talking about?" Mr. Anderson freaks pointing the gun now at (y/n).  
"Hold on a second." Sam says calmly, "Hear us out." Sam presses the gun down pointing away from (y/n).

After (y/n) explains everything it didn't seem to help. Sam went out of his way and started making a salt circle for Mr. Anderson. He got a call shortly afterwards. It's Dean reporting that he burned the body. 

"I don't believe this, she's been killing all these men because of me?" Mr. William cries.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson." (y/n) assures. "But I promise you one thing. We will keep you safe."  
"Though we need you for bait, Mr. Anderson." Sam informs.  
"What?!" Mr. Anderson starts freaking again.  
"It's the only way to make sure the job is done. It's almost time, (y/n), get ready."

They left Mr. Anderson sitting alone in the living room trapped in a salt circle. 

"We'll hide in here and ambush her when she gets close enough." Sam plans when reaching the next room. 

The closet has a sliding door. (y/n) goes in first. It's stuffy and there is nearly no space because of all the clothes. So (y/n) goes all the way to the back of the closet. Her back against the wall with Sam following behind with his iron weapon in hand.

"This was an awful idea. You're to big to join me, Sam." (y/n) complains.

Sam slides the closet door shut behind him putting the weapon down.

"It's fine, quiet down." Sam whispers.

It's dark and it becomes dead silent. (y/n) feels nothing but the cold wall behind her and Sam against you breathing softly. He was awfully close making (y/n) blush in the dark. 

(y/n) always saw Sam as a brother but this gave a different feeling. Sam puts his hands on the walls behind you to get comfortable. His breathing becomes a little harder. It could be from the isolation of the stuffy closet that was making him overheat (y/n) thought.

"What's taking so long." (y/n) whispers.  
"I don't know but maybe burning the body actually worked and she didn't leave anything else behind." Sam answers. "Let me check." He pulls out his phone to check the time. With the phone's light on Sam, (y/n) could see Sam's face. His flushed red. "We still got a minute or two until the estimated she'll strike."  
"Great." (y/n) sighed and looks away blushing from the face Sam made.

Sam started shifting making him come even closer to (y/n). Suddenly Sam's knee was rubbing against (y/n) crotch. 

"Mm-" (y/n) let out a moan. (y/n) even surprised herself. 

Sam got down to (y/n) ear.

"(y/n)." he groaned silently.

(y/n) couldn't make anything out that was by site but could physically feel heat rush throughout her body. (y/n) felt a big hands slowly come in contact her cheeks. Something soft was touching (y/n)'s lips. It was Sam.

"Sa-", (y/n) managed to say through his lips.  
"I'm sorry, I can't stop." Sam muttered pathetically lowering one of his hands down (y/n)'s crotch.

Sam started lightly kissing (y/n)'s neck going lower and lower with every kiss nearly reaching the breast.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" came a scream.  
"Mr. Anderson!" (y/n) yells pushing Sam off. 

Sam grabs the iron weapon and they head towards Mr. Anderson. The ghost was halfway choking him when Sam was able to ward it off attempting to slice it with his iron weapon.

"Dang it! Burning the body didn't work!" Sam explains.  
"I'll call Dean!" (y/n) responds taking out her phone and speed dialing Dean. Sam cautiously puts up his guard for another encounter.  
"He-" Dean answers.  
"Dean! It didn't work! Mr. Anderson is in trouble!"  
"It didn't work? Damn!"  
"I can't think of anything else that would be tied to her!"  
"I'm on my way." 

Dean hangs up. The ghost reappears and Sam swings at it once more buying more time.

"Mr. Anderson!" (y/n) calls. "Is there possibly anything else that she could still be attached too?  
"What? Ye-yeah, th-there's an ear-ring in her j-jewelry box upstairs in her room. S-she treasured it m-more than anything." Mr. Anderson stuttered curled up in the corner. "A gift c-customized by me."  
"Alright, Sam, I'm heading up there. Hold her off."  
"Wait!" Sam yells.

(y/n) ducks and Sam swings at the target right behind her.

"Alright quick!" Sam says pushing (y/n) towards the stairs.

(y/n) runs as fast as she can up the stairs reaching a floor with two different rooms. She took her luck and picked the one farthest and started searching through the wooden drawers. 

After struggling under several layers of lady garments she finds a jewelry box. She frantically opens it and finds several pairs of everything a women would wear. Screw it! (y/n) thought. The racket down stairs becomes louder. She takes out a lighter and starts lighting the whole box on fire.

(y/n) runs back down stairs to see if everything alright. Sam drops his weapon with relieve breathing hard. His arm is bleeding. He must have been thrown around, (y/n) thought. (y/n) rushes over to him performing first aid. 

Without (y/n), Sam and Dean wouldn't ever recover as quickly as they did. (y/n) tends to Mr. Anderson damages as well. He seems to be to in shock to even speak.

"(y/n)-". Sam starts.

BAM!

Dean came barging through the door. He gives them one good look.

"Well it looks like I missed the party." Dean jokes.  
"Come on, Dean. Help me get them to the hospital." (y/n) ignoring Dean's joke.  
"Alright, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there's more love on the way. ~


End file.
